


once upon a...

by candidshot



Category: The Originals (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, twisted feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline loves Klaus the way wicked should be loved.<br/>Four drabbles to tell the tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	once upon a...

When Caroline was a child, she would often wonder whatever happened ‘after’, to Sleeping Beauty and Snow White.

But it’s only when she has grown and fallen in love with the sometime murderous, sometime softer than lily Original Hybrid that she realised what actually comes after the ‘happily-ever-after’.

Plainly put;

\- the end of the fairytale.

\---

Caroline loves Klaus.

But it’s not the kind of love with scented fields of daisies, or the gentle touch of warmth under the morning sun.

**No.**

Caroline loves Klaus the way wicked should be loved. She loves him in darkness and in secrecy and in bounded chains down in the deepest, most oppressive dungeon of her heart.

And though many a times she can’t remember why or when she started this insufferable yet desirable, unavoidable pilgrimage, Caroline knows that she loves this creature… she loves this man… she loves Klaus like there’s no other way to living.

\---

Because love wasn’t something Caroline saw coming and could think about. It just pushed and pushed and pushed itself until it was greedily, bitterly, insanely, unsurely but longingly kissing Klaus’ lips and eating at his tongue.

And then he hummed her name, “Caroline, sweetheart, I love you”, he said. Each letter falling light like rose petals, his every inhale breathing down her spine.

In the end, her choices were to surrender or be damned.

She surrendered.

She’ll love him even if it should take away all remaining scraps of her sanity… even if it has to be done in secrecy… even if she were to be tied down in the darkness of her dungeon, Caroline can only now tell herself the truth – she can love this wicked man and she will love him forever and more.

\---

Klaus always counts his blessing of being immortal.

But when Caroline makes love to him and causes his whole world to tremble in hunger and want and want and hunger and something else that’s a thousand-fold sweeter and deeper than good ole plain desire, Klaus thinks that perhaps that day is fast approaching – the day he’ll die of love.

★*☆♪

~once upon a…  
klaus x caroline


End file.
